Now your life's no longer empty
by Arielmine
Summary: OS. Castiel n'aurait jamais cru que son paradis pourrait ressembler à ça...


**Hello tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve avec ce petit machin qui m'est venu... Je sais pas trop comment à dire vrai mais bon. J'aimais l'idée, aussi étrange que cela pourra vous paraître :)**

**Disclaimers: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas !**

**Spoilers: Pas vraiment de spoils selon moi.**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel (en quelques sortes :D)**

**Rating: K+**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Now your life's no longer empty...**

_... Surely heaven waits for you_

Castiel ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de lui, perplexe.

Il reconnaît ce couloir. Il reconnaît sa lumière. Il reconnaît ce sentiment.

Le Paradis.

Mais quelque chose… Quelque chose n'est pas comme d'habitude.

Il entend son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine.

Il inspire. Il expire.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué l'étrange odeur aseptisée qui fige l'air…

Il effleure l'arête de son nez.

La pulpe de ses doigts s'enfonce dans le moelleux de sa peau en des points de chaleur familiers.

Il glisse contre sa joue, frôle son cou, et son souffle se coupe quand il touche le renflement sur sa jugulaire.

Une cicatrice.

Il soupire de soulagement.

Une cicatrice qu'il a lui-même causée. Il se souvient. Quand il s'est volontairement séparé de sa grâce pour réparer l'âme de Jack.

Jack redevenant humain par ce qu'il a reçu.

Et lui-même devenant humain par ce qu'il a donné.

Humain… Il est humain. Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi est-il au Paradis ?

Sa chemise se froisse alors que sa main se pose sur son ventre.

Il sent la rugosité du jean contre ses jambes.

Le cuir de ses boots enserre ses pieds.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sa main se serre contre son estomac et il halète.

Un flash.

Une entité trop puissante.

Une douleur.

Un sacrifice.

_Le dernier._

Un cri inhumain.

Une explosion.

« Dean ! »

« Sam ! »

Et le noir.

Il cligne des yeux et regarde à nouveau autour de lui.

Il comprend mieux à présent.

Il est mort.

Ils sont _tous_ morts.

Sam. Dean. Jack. Et lui.

Sauvant la Terre de son Apocalypse finale.

Mais alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

« Bonjour Castiel. »

Il sursaute et se détourne. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Son corps se fige. Son cœur panique.

Ange, il n'a jamais eu ce genre de réactions.

« Naomi. »

Mais humain… La présence de son ancienne tortionnaire ravive des souffrances mentales dont il ne veut pas se rappeler.

« Calme-toi, souffle-t-elle, les mains dans son dos, son éternel costume coupé à la perfection, ses cheveux désormais blonds et courts accentuant davantage son intransigeance, Je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

Il plisse les yeux.

« Castiel… fait-elle en avançant d'un pas, Tu es une âme du Paradis désormais. Et les anges, aussi imparfaits soient-ils, protègent ces âmes, quel qu'en soit le prix. »

Une âme du Paradis ?

Il jette un nouveau coup d'œil au couloir, et aux nombreuses portes qu'il voit.

« Si c'est le cas… Pourquoi ne suis-je pas…

\- Dans ton propre paradis ? »

Naomi se place face à lui, et il se surprend à s'apaiser en réalisant qu'elle ne s'approche pas à plus d'un mètre.

« Oui, répond-t-il, Je suis devenu humain. J'imagine que…

\- Tu en as un, confirme-t-elle en hochant la tête, En fait… Pour être tout à fait précise… »

Elle plante son regard dans le sien et il penche la tête sur le côté.

« Tu en as deux. »

Il ouvre la bouche.

« Pardon ?

\- Deux oui, répète-t-elle, Et ça… Tous les anges le savaient.

\- Que…

\- Je me suis toujours demandé comment il était possible que la mort d'un ange ne le condamne pas au Néant. Pendant des millénaires je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi ta mort te conduirait ici. Et plus aberrant encore, pourquoi deux paradis ? »

Elle soupire en secouant la tête.

« Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que tu sacrifierais ta grâce. Pour l'humanité. Que tu deviendrais _humain_. C'est quand je t'ai vu interagir avec les Winchester que j'ai compris. »

Sam et Dean. Ceux pour qui ses convictions ont changé. Ceux à qui est allée son allégeance. Ceux à qui il a tout donné.

Sa famille.

« Si j'ai deux paradis… reprend-t-il finalement, Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Choisir, répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules

\- Choisir ? »

Cela lui semble impensable.

« Quelle est la différence entre les deux ? Comment puis-je en privilégier un ? Je ne pense pas que…

\- Castiel. »

La voix de Naomi est presque… Compatissante. Et cela l'étonne tant qu'il se tait.

« Laisse-moi te montrer. Tu comprendras. »

Sans un mot, elle se met à remonter le couloir, et il la suit, jusqu'à arriver face à une porte blanche comme toutes celles du Paradis. Inscrits dessus, les noms de Samuel Winchester, et Dean Winchester.

Il sourit.

« Nous nous sommes permis de ne pas inclure _toutes_ leurs dates de naissance et décès… Cela prenait bien trop de place. »

Il se surprend à rire à la confession de Naomi alors qu'elle ouvre la porte et lui fait signe d'entrer.

Il franchit le seuil.

La soudaine luminosité l'éblouit et il se protège le visage d'une main. Une fois habitué, il baisse son bras et observe les environs.

Le soleil descend doucement vers le profil montagneux qui se dessine derrière un vaste lac. Une brise légère rafraîchit l'air, et les couleurs du ciel se réchauffent. Il sent l'odeur de pin et de forêt. Il entend le calme à peine perturbé par des voix étouffées.

Il se retourne.

A quelques dizaines de mètres, l'Impala est garée. Affalés sur son capot, Sam et Dean.

Les deux frères discutent avec animation, une bière à la main, un sourire aux lèvres, leur attention entièrement tournée vers le lac.

Son cœur se gonfle de joie, de soulagement, et sans pouvoir contrôler ses jambes, fait plusieurs pas en avant.

« …a toujours été comme ça Sammy, fait la voix de Dean, Et ça le sera toujours. »

Il s'approche encore.

« Nous deux, et rien que nous deux, contre le reste du monde. »

Il se fige.

Quoi ?

« Yep, fait Sam à son tour, Toi, moi.

\- Et l'Impala, précise son frère

\- Et l'Impala, rit Sam, On n'a rien besoin de plus. »

Ils trinquent. Et le son des bouteilles qui s'entrechoquent résonne avec le bruit de son cœur brisé.

Il reste là. Les bras ballants.

Sam et Dean. Toujours Sam et Dean. Rien de plus.

Il baisse les yeux et serre les poings.

Cela fait mal. Mais est-ce qu'il devrait vraiment être étonné ? Il a toujours refusé l'évidence, s'accrochant aux discours, aux belles paroles, aux promesses fraternelles… Croyant que sa loyauté, ses sacrifices, son dévouement seraient suffisants pour faire de lui plus qu'un simple… Allié.

De toute évidence… Les Winchester ont toujours plus compté pour lui, que lui ne comptait pour eux.

Il sent quelque chose rouler sur sa joue.

Il sait qu'il pleure. Il ne le veut pas. Mais son cœur meurtri a l'air d'en avoir décidé autrement.

Assbutt.

« Non, c'est vrai, reprend Dean, Mais je t'avoue que là, je ne dirais pas non à une nuit avec une femme pas trop farouche. »

Sam rit à nouveau.

Et Castiel fait un pas en arrière.

Parce que dans le paradis de Dean… Il est toujours amoureux des femmes. Fou de leur compagnie. Prêt à s'abandonner dans leur étreinte. Et ça, c'est le vrai Dean.

Celui qu'il est dans son paradis, c'est celui qu'il veut être.

Celui qu'il a toujours voulu être.

Heureux, tout simplement.

Il a été naïf de croire que ce qu'ils avaient… Leur tension. Leurs trahisons. Leurs pardons.

Leur proximité.

Leur complicité.

Ce besoin de l'autre.

Les confessions à demi-mots…

Il a été naïf de croire que cela impliquait plus. Stupide de penser que ses sentiments qui lui ont coupé le souffle par leur intensité à chaque fois qu'il était humain étaient partagés. Il pensait que Dean voulait de lui. Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était qu'une douce illusion. Ou bien les sentiments étaient réels… Mais en fin de compte, Dean ne rêvait que de les enfouir au plus profond de lui et les rayer de sa vie.

Castiel ne sait pas ce qui est le pire.

Dans tous les cas, il n'a pas sa place ici. Pas quand le paradis de Sam et Dean implique, de toute évidence, qu'ils l'ont effacé de leurs existences…

Les larmes coulent avec plus d'ardeur et il les efface rageusement.

« Castiel…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est supposé être l'un de mes paradis ?! »

Sa voix tremble. Son cœur saigne. Et il a envie de hurler de désespoir.

« Ils ne veulent pas… Ils ne m'imaginent pas avec eux. Ils ont l'air de m'avoir _oublié_. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait…

\- Castiel. »

Et la voix de Naomi est douce.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'eux. Mais de toi. Ton paradis. _Toi_, tu t'imaginais pouvoir partager ton éternité avec eux. C'est pour cela qu'une de tes possibilités est avec les Winchester… »

Elle leur jette un coup d'œil, le fixe à nouveau, avant de les observer une dernière fois, d'un air désapprobateur. Et s'il ne la connaissait pas si bien, il pourrait même penser qu'elle est déçue de voir qu'ils sont, finalement, si indifférents vis-à-vis de lui…

Il regarde les Winchester à nouveau. Leurs traits détendus. Leurs sourires larges. Leurs yeux pétillants.

Il a envie de les détester pour la souffrance qui enserre son âme.

Mais il ne peut pas.

Il les aime…

Envers et contre tout.

Il les _aime_.

Ses sanglots se transforment en rire sans joie.

« Et la deuxième ? » murmure-t-il, défait

Naomi lui offre un sourire inqualifiable, et il n'a même pas la force de s'interroger.

« Papa ? »

Son cœur rate un battement.

Avant d'accélérer à nouveau.

Il se tourne lentement, laissant la vision de Sam et Dean, heureux. Sans lui. Dans son dos.

« Jack ? »

Le jeune homme est rayonnant, son sourire trop grand, et il se précipite vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sans y réfléchir, il lui rend son étreinte.

« Papa ! reprend Jack en s'éloignant d'un pas, Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là. Tu as vu ? J'ai retrouvé maman aussi ! »

D'un mouvement enthousiaste, il désigne Kelly, présente également, ses prunelles brillant de douceur, un sourire affectueux au coin des lèvres.

« Kelly ? demande-t-il, surpris

\- Bonjour Castiel. »

Elle s'approche de lui pas à pas, et il la laisse le prendre dans ses bras. Sa présence est paisible, réconfortante. Et il se surprend à vouloir pleurer à nouveau.

Mais de soulagement.

Kelly lui fait l'effet d'un soleil printanier. Doux, calme, apaisant. Sa chaleur console son mal-être. Et il s'étonne de se sentir… Bien.

Il s'éloigne d'un pas et elle passe une main dans sa chevelure. Il ferme les yeux malgré lui.

« Merci… souffle-t-elle, Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui. »

Il hoche la tête avant de rouvrir ses paupières.

« Kelly… Jack… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Elle sourit, amusée, mais ne répond rien.

Jack, lui, empoigne ses mains qu'il serre avec force.

« On est venus te chercher bien sûr. »

Il ouvre la bouche.

« Me… Chercher ? répète-t-il, incertain

\- Evidemment, reprend Jack, Tu viens avec nous ! »

Un court silence lui répond, et l'espace d'un instant, Jack a l'air perdu. Presque effrayé.

« Tu viens avec nous… fait-il à nouveau, Pas vrai ? »

Il y a un tel espoir, et une telle crainte dans sa voix que tout l'amour que Castiel a pour lui le submerge, et il réalise qu'il n'a même pas besoin d'hésiter.

« Oui. »

Jack saute de joie et le prend à nouveau contre lui avant de se saisir de la main de sa mère, et de tendre sa main libre vers lui.

Il la prend immédiatement.

Et même si une part de lui est toujours profondément bouleversée de savoir que sa présence n'est rien pour les Winchester, il se surprend à l'accepter. Parce que malgré ce qu'il a pu croire, il n'est pas seul pour autant.

« Tu verras papa. » reprend Jack avec excitation

Et il le suit sans plus réfléchir, appréciant son babillage.

« La maison de maman est superbe. C'est là qu'elle m'attendait quand je suis arrivé ! Tu vas adorer, j'en suis sûr, et puis…

\- Castiel. »

Il se détourne pour croiser le regard de Naomi, qui lui offre un sourire… Satisfait ? Presque fier, et… Emu ?

Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine.

« Oui ?

\- Je veux juste que tu saches… »

Elle semble réfléchir un instant avant de reprendre.

« Choisir un de tes paradis ne détruit pas l'autre. »

Il ouvre la bouche, perplexe.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaie de…

« Les Paradis ont toujours été des entités séparées les unes des autres. Mais puisque tu étais destiné à deux paradis, ceux-là seront toujours connectés. Tu pourras toujours passer de l'un à l'autre… »

Oh…

Il jette un dernier coup d'œil à Sam et Dean, toujours occupés à boire et rire. Il pourrait encore venir les voir ?

Il secoue la tête.

Il ne doit pas penser à ça. Il a fait son choix. Et son choix a l'air de s'impatienter puisqu'il tire sur sa manche avec plus de force.

« Papa ? Tu viens ? »

Il dévisage Jack et lui offre un sourire débordant d'une joie sincère.

« J'arrive. » répond-t-il

Et alors qu'il le laisse le guider, il offre un dernier regard à Naomi, la remerciant muettement.

Elle lui accorde un mouvement de tête, et il tourne enfin le dos à son existence passée.

oOo

« Sam… »

Son frère lui jette un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« Oui ?

\- Nous deux, contre le reste du monde, ça nous suffit c'est évident, reprend-t-il le regard perdu dans le vague, un peu brouillé par l'alcool, Mais parfois… Est-ce que tu ne te dis pas qu'il nous manque quelque chose ? »

Sam fronce les sourcils et se concentre quelques minutes avant de secouer la tête.

« Pas vraiment pourquoi ? »

Dean ferme les yeux, et l'image de deux prunelles d'un bleu intense et profond envahit son esprit. Un bleu dévoué, aimant. Un bleu qui fait battre son cœur bien plus rapidement.

« Pour rien… souffle-t-il en frottant distraitement de sa main droite son épaule gauche, Pour rien… »

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Un peu doux amer je crois bien... Mais bon :) **

**Cela étant dit, et même si cette fic peut se lire comme un OS, j'avoue imaginer une suite dans cet espèce d'UA que je créé là. Alors si vous appréciez, et que vous aimeriez savoir la suite, n'hésitez pas à suivre cette histoire. Je ne garantis pas les moments où je mettrai à jour, mais je risque de le faire :)**

**Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


End file.
